Unit 3 Terms: Early Republic
Day 9: Industrialization of the north p344-360 "transportation revolution" Commonwealth v. Hunt Boston Associates: company that owns the Lowell mills Lowell Factory: the 1st mills. located in lowell, Massachusetts Factory girls: teenage girls hired in factories; claimed to have paternalism cotton gin: invented by Eli Whitney; greatly increased efficiency Interchangable Parts: invented by eli Whitney; made factory produced goods cheaper than skilled artisan's work Elias Howe (1819-1869) Power loom Machine-tool industry Ten-Hour Movement: ppl wanted the workday limited to 10 hours clipper ships: allowed ppl to do business w/ Asia Cyrus Field (1819-1892) Robert Fulton, steamships: 1st steamship company Samuel F. B. Morse, telegraph: invented Morse code, monopolized communications Independent treasury system, van Buren and Polk Day 10: Intellectuals p360-363, 389-400 Transcendentalism - A philosophy pioneered by Ralph Waldo Emerson in the 1830's and 1840's, in which each person has direct communication with God and Nature, and there is no need for organized churches. It incorporated the ideas that mind goes beyond matter, intuition is valuable, that each soul is part of the Great Spirit, and each person is part of a reality where only the invisible is truly real. Promoted individualism, self-reliance, and freedom from social constraints, and emphasized emotions. Transcendentalists - Many of them formed cooperative communities such as Brook Farm and Fruitlands, in which they lived and farmed together with the philosophy as their guide. "They sympathize with each other in the hope that the future will not always be as the past." It was more literary than practical Brook Farm - An experiment in Utopian socialism, it lasted for six years (1841-1847) in New Roxbury, Massachusetts. Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882) - Essayist, poet. A leading transcendentalist, emphasizing freedom and self-reliance in essays which still make him a force today. He had an international reputation as a first-rate poet. He spoke and wrote many works on the behalf of the Abolitionists. Henry David Thoreau, Walden (1817-1862), "On Civil Disobedience" - A transcendentalist and friend of Emerson. He lived alone on Walden Pond with only $8 a year from 1845-1847 and wrote about it in Walden. In his essay, "On Civil Disobedience," he inspired social and political reformers because he had refused to pay a poll tax in protest of slavery and the Mexican-American War, and had spent a night in jail. He was an extreme individualist and advised people to protest by not obeying laws (passive resistance). Lyceum Movement Orestes Brownson (1803-1876) - Presbyterian layman, Universalist minister, Unitarian preacher and founder of his own church in Boston. Spent his life searching for his place and supporting various causes. As an editor, he attacked organized Christianity and won a large intellectual New England following. Then turned Roman Catholic and became a strong defender of Catholicism in Brownson's Quarterly Review, from 1844 until his death. Margaret Fuller (1810-1815), The Dial - ''Social reformer, leader in women's movement and a transcendentalist. Edited ''The Dial (1840-1842), which was the puplication of the transcendentalists. It appealed to people who wanted "perfect freedom", "progress in philosophy and theology . . . and hope that the future will not always be as the past." James Fenimore Cooper (1789-1851), The Spy, The Pioneers, Last of the Mohicans - ''American novelist. ''The Spy (1821) was about the American Revolution. The Pioneers (1823) tells of an old scout returning to his boyhood home and is one of the Leatherstocking Tales, a series of novels about the American frontier, for which Cooper was famous. (Leatherstocking is the scout.) Cooper later stayed in Europe for seven years, and when he returned he was disgusted by American society because it didn't live up to his books. Cooper emphasized the independence of individuals and importance of a stable social order. Herman Melville (1819-1891), Moby Dick Nathaniel Hawthorne (1804-1864), The Scarlet Letter Edgar Allen Poe (1809-1849) - Author who wrote many poems and short stories including "The Raven," "The Bells," "The Tell-Tale Heart," and "The Gold Bug."; originator of the detective story; had a major influence on symbolism and surrealism Washington Irving (1783-1859) - Author, diplomat. Wrote The Sketch Book, which included "Rip Van Winkle" and "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow." He was the first American to be recognized in England (and elsewhere) as a writer. Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807-1882) - Internationally recognized poet. Emphasized the value of tradition and the impact of the past on the present. Walt Whitman (1819-1892), Leaves of Grass Hudson River School of Art - 1825, a group of American painters, led by Thomas Cole, used their talents to do landscapes (which were not highly regarded) They painted many scenes of New York's Hudson River. Mystical overtones. Alexis de Tocqueville, Democracy in America - ''came from France to America in 1831; observed democracy in government and society; discusses the advantages of democracy and consequences of the majority's unlimited power. First to raise topics of American practicality over theory, the industrial aristocracy, and the conflict between the masses and individuals. Day 11: Religion Second Great Awakening Millennialism, Millerites "The Burned-Over District" Charles G. Finney (1792-1875) Mormons: Joseph Smith (1805-1844) Brigham Young, Great Salt Lake, Utah New Harmony Oneida Community Shakers Amana Community Some reforms successful, some not, why? Dorothea Dix, treatment of the insane ''Commonwealth v. Hunt Criminal Conspiracy Laws and early unions Oberlin, 1833; Mt. Holyoke, 1836 Public education, Horace Mann American Temperance Union "Ten Nights in a Bar-Room," Timothy Shay Arthur Maine Law, Neal Dow Day 12: Women *“Republican Mother” *Abigail Adams *“Cult of Domesticity” Women, their rights, areas of discrimination *Lucretia Mott (1803-1880) *Elizabeth Cady Stanton **Seneca Falls Emma Willard (1787-1870) Catherine Beecher (1800-1878) "Cult of True Womanhood": piety, domesticity, purity and submissiveness Women's movement, like others, overshadowed by anti-slavery movement American Peace Society Prison reform: Auburn system, Pennsylvania system Category:U.S. History